cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Dee Bradley Baker
Dee Bradley Baker (1962 - ) note: all his roles here are voiceovers Film Deaths *''Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed (2004)'' [Pterodactyl Ghost/Zombie/ Red-eye Skeleton/10000 Volt Ghost]: Voicing multiply characters: "10,000 Volt Ghost" is suck into power cables and exploded along with Kevin Durand. "Pterodactyl Ghost", Zombie, and Red-eye Skeleton are all turned back into costumes after Neil Fanning activated the Control Panel. *''Star Wars The Clone Wars'' (2008) [Clone Troopers]: Killed in battled, shot and killed by Battle Droids (Matthew Wood), Captain Rex, Commander Cody, Commander Fox, and some clones survived. *''Superman vs. The Elite'' (2012) [Atomic Skull]: Hit in the head with a blast of telekinetic energy by Robin Atkin Downes. *''Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015; animated)'' [Raymond Palmer]: Slice in half by the Wonderbot, Wonder Woman (Tamara Taylor) was framed for his murder. *[[Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)|'Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)']] Munica TV Deaths *''Spongebob Squarepants: One Krabs Trash (2002; animated) [''Smitty WerbenJagerManJensen]: Died prior to the episode and comes back as a reanimated skeleton after Eugene Krabs (Clancy Brown) steals his #1 novelty hat; Smitty is once again defeated after Eugene strikes him using the head of an undead swordfish as a sword. *''Spongebob Squarepants: Rock-a-Bye Bivalve (2002; animated) [''Worm from Appleworld]: Killed after Spongebob (Tom Kenny) feeds him to the baby scallop being raised by Spongebob and Patrick Star (Bill Fagerbakke.) *''Avatar: The Last Airbender: The Ember Island Players (2008; animated) ''[Actor Jet]: "Killed" when a rock prop falls on him. This death occurs in a fictional play, the character survives in reality. The death is noted to be very vague, like the fate of the real Jet, played by Crawford Wilson. *''Star Wars the Clone Wars: Rising Malevolence (2008; animated)'' [Clone Troopers]: Killed onboard their ships after being left defenseless and Jetted out of their escape pods when Battle Droids (Matthew Wood) are sent to eliminated survivors, but Commander Wolffe, Sinker, and Boost survived along with Plo Koon (James Arnold Taylor). *''Star Wars the Clone Wars: Rookies (2008; animated)'' [Clone Troopers]: Voicing multiple characters: CT-327 is electrocuted by Commando Droids (Matthew Wood), Droidbait, Nub, and O'Niner are shot and killed by Commando Droids, Cutup is eaten by a Rishi Eel, and Hevy sacrifices himself to blow up the base along with some battle droids, but Captain Rex, Commander Cody, and Clone Rookie Fives and Echo Survived. *''Star Wars the Clone Wars: Cloak of Darkness (2008; animated)'' [Clone Troopers]: Voicing Multiple Characters: Shot and killed by Super Battle Droids (Matthew Wood), grenade, decapitated by Nika Futterman, while Commander Gree and other clones survived. *''Star Wars the Clone Wars (2008-2013; animated)'' [Clone Troopers]: Voicing multiple characters, many of them are killed; Captain Rex, Commander Wolffe, Commander Cody survive. *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Holocron Heist (2009; animated)'' [Ord Enisence/Clone Troopers]: "Ord Enisence" was killed offscreen by Cad bane (voiced by Corey Burton), Cato Parasitti (voiced by Gwendoline Yeo) later pose as him. Clone Troopers were seen getting killed in battle, but some managed to survived. *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Cargo of Doom (2009; animated)'' [Bolla Ropal/Clone Troopers]: Bolla Ropal is tortured to death by Cad Bane (voiced by Corey Burton), his body is discovered by Ahsoka Tano (voiced by Ashley Eckstein) and moved to the resolute. Many Clones are seen getting shot by Battle Droids (voiced by Matthew Wood) and Cad Bane. Rex and some clones survived. *''Star Wars the Clone Wars: Legacy of Terror (2009; animated)'' the Great/Clone Troopers: Karina the Great is buried alive, many clones are killed by undead Geonosisians, while Cody, Rex and some clones survived. *''American Dad: An Incident at Owl Creek'' (2010; Animated) [Klaus]: Obliterated after being shot by a Secret Service Agent while attempting to drop a laxative in Barack Obama's (voiced by Dave Van Dam) mouth in mid-air (Klaus, in actuality, survives the episode as all of the events that took place are a fantasy of Seth MacFarlane's before he dove off the diving board). *''Star Wars the Clone Wars: The Duchess of Mandalore (2010; animated)'' Golec/Death Watch Assassin/Clone Troopers: "Davu Golec" is shot by the Death Watch Assassin( also voiced by Dee). The Assassin survived and no clones were seen getting killed in this episode. *''Star Wars the Clone Wars: Senate Murders (2010; animated)'' [Onaconda Farr]: Poisoned by Jennifer Hale. *''Batman: The Brave and the Bold: Gorillas in our Midst (2010; animated)'' Milo: Turn into cheese by the Spectre (voied by Mark Hamill) and later eaten by rats, Mark released on him. *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Monster (2011; animated)'' Troopers: "Feral" got his neck crushed by his brother: Savage Opress (Clancy Brown) on orders by Asajj Ventrss (Nika Futterman). "Clone Troopers" were sent getting killed by both Battle Droids and Savage. "Knox" is killed by Savage by pushing him hard to a door when trying to avenge his master (Corey Burton). Knox and his master's bodies were brought to Coruscant by Delta Squad in "Witches in the Mist". *''The Legend Of Korra: End Game (2012;animated)'' [Tarrlok]: Killed in an explosion along with Amon (Steven Jay Blum) after he commits suicide by overriding the ignition on their get away boat. *''Star Wars the Clone Wars: Secret Weapons (2012; animated)'' Gubacher: "Auto-O" is decapitated by R2-D2, Dr. Gubacher lives. *''Star Wars: Rebels: Legacy (2015; animated)'' [ Ephraim Bridger]: Killed (offscreen) along with his wife (Kath Soucie), while helping prisoners to escape; their deaths are later discussed and revealed by Clancy Brown. *''Star Wars the Clone Wars: Unfinished Business (2015; animated)'' [Admiral Trench/Clone Troopers]: Trench is stabbed by Anakin Skywalker (voiced by Matt Lanter). *''Star Wars: Rebels: Zero Hour (2017; animated)'' [Kassius Konstantine]: Killed by Jun Sato (voiced by Keone Young) in a ramming attack on his ship. *''Voltron: Legendary Defender: Hole in the Sky (2017; animated)'' [Trayling]: Vaporized when his ship got caught in a rift, he body was discovered by Lance (Jeremy Shada), he only appears in a video message. *''Star Wars: Rebels: Family Reunion and Farewell (2018; animated)'' Gregor/Wolffe/Rex: "Gregor" is shot by an Imperial Officer, he dies after talking with Rex (also voiced by Dee). Rex and Wolffe survived! Video Game Deaths *''Gears of War'' (2006) [General RAAM]: Shot to death by John DiMaggio and Carlos Ferro on a train. *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed: Ultimate Sith Edition'' (2009) [Boba Fett]: Bow up by Sam Witwer when he threw his missile back at him. His helmet was seen lying on the ground. *''Batman: Arkham Asylum (2009) '[Ra's al Ghul]: Dies of unknown causes some time prior to the events of the game, his body being found in a morgue drawer within the Asylum; however, returning to the area later reveals that his body has vanished - indicating that he has once again been brought back to life. *Star Wars: The Force Unleashed 2' '(2010)' [''Baron Merillion Tarko/Boba Fett]: Devoured by the Gorog. Boba Fett lives! *''Batman: Arkham City (2011)'' [Ra's al Ghul]: Impales himself in the chest with a sword in a last-ditch attempt to kill Kevin Conroy while the two of them are falling from Corey Burton's tower; Kevin is able to avoid the blade at the last minute, leaving Dee Bradley to land on a spiked fence below - impaling himself further. However, his body later vanishes from the scene, indicating that his followers have taken him away to be revived again. *''Batman: Arkham Knight ''(2015) [Ra's al Ghul]: Having been partly resurrected through a corrupted Lazarus source, Dee Bradley can die one final time if the player chooses to disable the source, eventually succumbing to his now-fatal injuries at the GCPD building some time following the events of the game; his death is not seen, but with no remaining Lazarus Pits to return him to life, his demise is totally assured. However, should the player choose to resurrect him completely with a dose of purified Lazarus, Dee Bradley will survive the game at the cost of Jennifer Hale’s life.. *''Minecraft: Story Mode: A Block and a Hard Place (2015)'' [Reuben the Pig]: Inside the Wither Storm, gets snatched and falls to his presumed death down the caverns. Later, he is seen slowly dying because of his wounds. He finally dies and turns into a porkchop. Gallery Dee Bradley Baker (14).PNG|Dee Bradley Baker in Batman: Arkham City Dee Bradley Baker (15).PNG|Dee Bradley Baker in Batman: Arkham Knight Dee Bradley Baker.png|Dee Bradley Baker in Star Wars the Clone Wars: Orders Dee Bradley Baker (3).png|Dee Bradley Baker in Star Wars The Clone Wars: ARC Troopers Dee Bradley Baker (6).png|Dee Bradley Baker in Star Wars the Clone Wars: Rookies Dee Bradley Baker (4).png|Dee Bradley Baker in Star Wars the Clone Wars: Rookies Dee Bradley Baker (7).png|Dee Bradley Baker in Star Wars The Clone Wars: Lethal Trackdown Dee Bradley Baker (8).png|Dee Bradley Baker in Star Wars the Clone Wars: Senate Murders Dee Bradley Baker (9).png|Dee Bradley Baker in Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Cargo of Doom Dee Bradley Baker (10).png|Dee Bradley Baker Star Wars the Clone Wars: Carnage of Krell Dee Bradley Baker (11).png|Dee Bradley Baker in Star Wars the Clone Wars: The Duchess of Mandalore Dee Bradley Baker (12).png|Dee Bradley Baker in Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Monster Dee Bradley Baker (13).png|Dee Bradley Baker in Star Wars the Clone Wars: Conspiracy Category:Actors Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1962 Births Category:American actors and actresses Category:Voice Actors Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Fantasy death scenes Category:Performers with over 100 deaths Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by torture Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by disintegration Category:Death scenes by being torn in half Category:Death scenes by ejection into space Category:Deaths in the DC universe Category:People who died in a Star Wars film Category:Death scenes in video game Category:DC Stars Category:Marvel Stars Category:Death scenes by lightsaber Category:Death scenes by spaceship crash Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:People who died in a Superman film or TV series Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Actors who died in Telltale games Category:Star Wars cast members Category:Batman cast members Category:Disney Stars Category:Nickelodeon Stars Category:Killed by Same Performer Category:Justice League Cast Members Category:Cartoon Network Stars Category:SpongeBob SquarePants cast members Category:Actors who died in a Steven Spielberg film Category:Phineas and Ferb cast members Category:Avengers Cast Members Category:Happy Feet Category:Khumba Category:Fairly Odd Parents cast members Category:Rugrats cast members Category:Superman Cast Members Category:Family Guy cast members Category:Mortal Kombat video game cast members Category:Jimmy Neutron cast members Category:Clinically Dead Category:Brought back from the dead Category:The Loud House cast members Category:Halo Cast Members Category:Actors voicing animals Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy cast members Category:Metafictional death scenes Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by falling object Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:People who died in a Batman film Category:Dreamworks Stars Category:Netflix Stars Category:Video Game Stars Category:Gears of War cast members Category:Scooby Doo Cast Members Category:Performer's Character Kills Another Category:Amityville Horror Cast Members